powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather or Not
Weather or Not is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This episode marks the first appearance of the Drill Driver. Synopsis The Rangers' mission to St. Lucia is put on hold when Moltor creates a weather device that goes haywire. Mack puts a civilian in danger and begins to doubt himself. When the other Rangers are trapped beneath an avalanche, Mack must put aside his doubts and take control of the experimental Drill Driver and come to their rescue. Plot Will, Ronny, and Rose are discussing their upcoming mission to St. Lucia in the Caribbean. Most of them are excited, though Ronny finds the beach a little slow without dune buggies, and Dax has heard the island is haunted (he's bringing his lucky marbles just in case). Below in the base, Spencer arrives in Jamaican attire, in order to show Mr. Hartford that he can blend in without going as a parrot. Amused, Mr. Hartford asks Spencer about the Drill Driver Zord, but finds out that it's not quiet ready yet. Spencer leaves. In his ice cave, Flurious is wondering about the lack of activity. Flurious tells Norg, currently acting as his footstool, to contact Moltor. In the volcano, Moltor receives a weather device from his Lava Lizards just as Flurious's call comes in. He also boasts about how his newest plan will make him more powerful than Flurious, but won't explain what it is. Unimpressed, Flurious tells Moltor he will be keeping any eye on him; he needs a good laugh. Determined to show up his brother, Moltor and several Lava Lizards arrive in Australia and attack an Energy Agency vehicle and its driver. Back at the Operation Overdrive base, Mr. Hartford is briefing the teens on their mission when they get an alert about Moltor's attack. The Caribbean mission is put on hold to deal with the current crisis, and the teens morph. Taking the S.H.A.R.C. to Australia, the Power Rangers immediately begin battling Moltor and the Lava Lizards. During the fight, the driver of the Energy Agency vehicle falls off a cliff, in spite of the Red Ranger's best efforts. Fortunately, the Black Ranger saves the driver with his Hovertek Cycle. Unfortunately, this distraction gives the Lava Lizards an opportunity to steal the subatomic generator. Moltor mocks the defeated Rangers before vanishing. The Lava Lizards quickly put together the weather device and activate it, creating a thunderstorm. Meanwhile, the weary teens return to the base. Mack is dejected over what almost happened to the driver, and ironically enough, Will is the one to remind him that this is why there are five of them. Spencer walks in, drenched, and complains about the weather. Mr. Hartford quickly turns on the screen, which shows a broadcast of the unusual weather throughout the world. He tells Mack that he has a new Zord, and it has his name on it, but Mack is still feeling depressed, and suggests that someone else get the Zord, but is eventually convinced to test it. He doesn't succeed, which frustrates Mack to the point that he tells his dad that maybe he's right; maybe he shouldn't be the Red Ranger. However, another alert sounds, and an angry Mack goes to answer it. His teammates are battling Lava Lizards when Moltor arrives, announcing his plan to flood the world and gain respect from his brother. As the Rangers work to stop him, Moltor's weather device goes haywire and it starts to snow. Flurious, watching on his screen, finds the whole thing very amusing. Even with the Zords, the Rangers have a difficult time. An avalanche traps the Zords, and only the Red Ranger is able to eject in time. Unable to contact his teammates, Mack feels that he has failed his friends. Moltor soon interrupts him, and they fight, with Moltor the victor. Beneath the snow, the four Rangers are trapped, but confident Mack will rescue them. Back at the base, Spencer and Mr. Hartford have also failed in their attempts to contact the other four Rangers. Mack walks in, but their relief is short lived: Mack says he's failed and he quits being a Ranger. He returns his Overdrive Tracker. Inside his volcano, Moltor punishes the Lava Lizards for making the weather device malfunction. Flurious calls him up to taunt him. At the base, the Rangers have been located, but all they have is a visual, no audio. To Mack's surprise, his friends seem calm. Mr. Hartford tells his son that it's because his friends believe in him, like he does. Taking his Overdrive Tracker back, Mack takes off in the Drill Driver. He still struggles to control the vehicle, but pushes on regardless until he finds the buried Zords. He apologizes to them for bailing, but they forgive him easily, and he frees their Zords. By now, the weather device has turned into a monster. The Rangers form the Drive Max Megazord, though the Red Ranger stays inside the Drill Driver. During the fight, they Rangers decide to attach the Drill Driver to the Megazord to form the Drive Max Megazord Drill formation. This new combination destroys the Weather Machine Monster. As a furious Moltor witnesses his creation's defeat, Flurious calls again to tell him that you cannot combine alien technology with human technology without making some adjustments. Moltor vows he will find the jewels and be more powerful than Flurious, but Flurious is less than unimpressed. At the Hartford mansion, Mack is once more, full of enthusiasm for the trip to the Caribbean, as are Ronny, Rose and Dax. As Spencer comes in with all their bags, Will enters with Dax's marbles, and thinks maybe they could use them. Spencer drops the bags as the teens fight over the lucky marbles. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson as Norg *Susan Brady as Newswomam Errors *When Mack is trying the Drill Driver for the first time, the cockpit screen shows "Bouken Red". This could be a simple editing error. *When Mack returns frustrated after failing to use the Drill Driver saying "I told you I couldn't do it", his lips are not moving. Notes *This episode marks the only time the Rangers are seen unmorphed in the Zord cockpits. *When the lava lizards have succesfully activated the weather device one of them says, "Moltor will be pleased". This is one of the few times that a henchmen has ever spoken. *Miratrix & Kamdor Do Not Appear in this Episode *The name of this episode is related to the poem "Weather or not" by an Anonymous British: "Whether the weather be fine Or whether the weather be not, Whether the weather be cold Or whether the weather be hot, We'll weather the weather Whatever the weather, Whether we like it or not." See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Episode